Duelist
Understandably, bullets and bombs can get pretty expense in Neo York. Rather than spend your hard-earned cash constantly on munitions, the duelist finds it simpler to invest in expensive melee weapons and master the art of the modern martial weapons. Most of the duelist's weapons have been enhanced by modern technology. Duelist Leveling Table Basic Features Hit Points * Hit Dice: '''1d10 per duelist level * '''Hit Points at 1st Level: '''10 + your Constitution modifier * '''Hit Points at Higher Levels: '''1d10 (or 6) + your Constitution modifier per duelist level after 1st '''Hit Points * Armor: '''Light and medium armor, all shields * '''Weapons: '''All simple and martial weapons * '''Tools: '''Simple computers, simple gadgets * '''Saving Throws: '''Dexterity, Constitution * '''Skills: '''Choose two from Acrobatics, Driving, History, Insight, Intimidation, Perception, and Survival '''Equipment Along with the equipment and credits you start with from your background, you also start with an extra 2d4 x 100 credits. You are expected to purchase your own equipment from the shopping lists. Dueling Style As a duelist, you can choose one dueling style. Each dueling style is a unique way of fighting with melee weapons. * Pistols: '''You are now proficient with pistols, and gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls with them. * '''Defense: '''While you are wearing armor, you gain a +1 bonus to AC. * '''Protection: '''When a creature you can see attacks a target other than you that is within 5 feet of you, you can use your reaction to impose disadvantage on the attack roll. You must be wielding a shield. * '''Hurler: '''When using a thrown weapon of any type, gain a +2 bonus to attack rolls. * '''Banter: '''Add your charisma modifier to your attack damage roll. Dual Wield When you engage in two-weapon fighting, you can add your ability modifier to the damage of the second attack. Action Surge Starting at second level, on your turn, you can take one additional action on top of your regular action and a possible bonus action. Once you use this feature, you must finish a short or long rest before you can use it again. Starting at 14th level, you can use it twice before a rest, but only once on the same turn. Duelist Archetype At third level, you choose an archetype that you strive to emulate in your combat styles and technique. It grants you a feature at 3rd level, and again at 6th, 10th, and 15th. * Warrior of Endurance * Warrior of Tradition * Warrior of Rage * Warrior of Deception Ability Score Improvement When you reach 4th level, and again at 8th, and 12th level, you can increase one ability score of your choice by 2, or you can increase two ability scores of your choice by 1. As normal, you can’t increase an ability score above 20 using this feature. Extra Attack Beginning at 5th level, you can attack twice, instead of once, whenever you take the Attack action on your turn. The number of attacks increases to three when you reach 11th level in this class and to four when you reach 15th level in this class. Duel At 7th level, you have the ability to invoke a duel. This can be done three times per short rest. A duel is initiated as a bonus action: the enemy must roll a Charisma saving throw against your Charisma Save DC (13 + your charisma bonus + your proficiency bonus). If the enemy fails, a duel is initiated. The rules for a duel are as follows: * You may only use melee weapons against one another. * Your teammates are not allowed to assist you, whether it be helping you recover hit points, encouraging or helping you, or dealing damage to your opponent. * As a bonus action, either side can choose to insult the other. ** For an insult, roll either your Intimidation or Performance against the opponent's Charisma Save DC. If you succeed, you have advantage on your attack. If you fail, your opponent has advantage on attacks against you until your next turn. Exertion Beginning at 9th level, you can deal extra damage at the expense of your own health. Pick a die of your choice: a d4, d6, d8, or d12, and roll it for your Exertion Total. Add the Exertion Total to one of your damage rolls this turn, and subtract the Extertion Total from your own health. At the end of your turn, the Exertion Total is reset to zero. At 13th level, you can apply your Exertion Total to two of your damage rolls in a single turn. Second Wind At 13th level, you can use a bonus action to regain hit points equal to 1d10 + your duelist level. Second Path Once you reach 15th level, you can choose a second path. You are as proficient in this path as though you were a level 3 in this path. '''You may not select the Warrior of Rage as your second path. Warrior of Endurance The warrior of endurance is one who focuses their energy on staying in combat as long as possible. It is a very constitution-heavy path to take. Greater Dodge At 3rd level, instead of dodge requiring an action, it can now be activated as a bonus action. Human Tank At 6th level, you can choose to take half damage from a successful attack. This ability can only be done twice per short rest. At 10th level, this ability can be used three times per short rest. Counter Attack At 10th level, you can counter-attack as a reaction. The counter attack operates like a regular attack with disadvantage, and whatever damage is dealt with this counter attack, you regain in hit points. Brutish Beginning at 14th level, whenever you deal damage against an opponent, they have disadvantage on attacks against you until your next turn. Warrior of Tradition A warrior of tradition is one who bases their fighting styles on the warriors of old. This path is only accessible if you are lawful in nature. Parry At 3rd level, you now have the ability to parry as a reaction to an incoming attack. When this happens, you can add your proficiency bonus to your armor class for the remainder of the attack. If the attack does not pass your armor class, but would have if you had not parried, then you can invoke an opportunity attack. The opportunity attack will not be accessible to you at this level. However, at 6th level, you will be able to riposte. This is a free counter-attack that operates as though it were a regular attack. Better Form At 10th level, your form improves. From now on, you get a permanent +2 bonus to your attack rolls when using a melee weapon, and a permanent +1 to damage rolls when using a melee weapon. Clash of Swords At 10th level, when you land a successful parry, you can instead choose to keep your weapons locked in place. This acts as though you have instantaneously grappled your opponent. Any attacks made against this opponent are made with advantage. Grand Slash At 14th level, you can commit to a grand slash anytime you are in range of more than one enemy with a melee weapon. Choose one enemy and make a normal attack. If it hits, every other enemy in range of you takes the same amount of damage as the enemy you've struck. Warrior of Rage A warrior of rage is one who draws from the anger latent deep within themselves. Warriors of rage are very dangerous, and are capable of doing horrific things in a short span of time. However, they are also quite prone to exert themselves. A warrior of rage is chaotic in nature. Raging At 3rd level, you gain the power of raging. You can now enter Rage as a bonus action. While raging, you get the following benefits if you aren't wearing heavy armor: * You have advantage on Strength checks and Strength saving throws * When you make a melee weapon attack using Strength, you gain a bonus to the damage roll that increases as you gain levels as a barbarian, as shown in the Rage Damage column of the Rage table. * You have resistance to bludgeoning, piercing, and slashing damage. If you are able to cast spells, you can’t cast them or concentrate on them while raging. Your rage lasts for 1 minute. It ends early if you are knocked unconscious or if your turn ends and you haven’t attacked a hostile creature since your last turn or taken damage since then. You can also end your rage on your turn as a bonus action. Once you have raged the number of times shown for your barbarian level in the Rages column of the Rage table, you must finish a long rest before you can rage again. Warrior of Deception The warrior is deception is one who fights dishonorably. They have no principles, and will do whatever they can to survive. The warrior of deception is not good in nature. Throw Dirt At any point in combat, you can throw dirt in an enemy's eyes. This dirt can be accessed from the ground if available as a free action, or could be available in your pocket. It requires finesse to throw and is used as through you are proficient with it. When this happens, the enemy must make a Constitution save equal to your Constitution save DC (8 + your Constitution + your proficiency). Upon failure, the enemy is blinded for 1d4 turns, or until they dedicate an action to cleaning the dirt out of their eyes. This attack does not work on insects, robots, or creatures who do not have organic eyes. Fake Surrender You have mastered the art of the fake surrender. As such, when you are being arrested or detained by an individual, if your hands are up in the surrendering position, you will be able to grab their weapon and put them in a human shield position automatically. This can be done once per long rest. Feign Attack At 6th level, you have the ability to feign an attack as a bonus action. When this happens, you swing your melee weapon in such a way to suggest one type of attack towards a target, but then at the last moment, change your course and attack another target instead. (This requires 2 separate targets in range to work.) Roll deception against target's passive perception. Upon success, the feign works and you gain advantage on the attack. Disarm Opponent At 10th level, three times per short rest you can disarm your opponent as a bonus action. If your opponent is holding a weapon, this attack will cause the weapon to come flying out of their hands and land 30 feet in a direction of your choosing. This does not work on weapons that are naturally built into your opponent. Flanking At 14th level, you gain the unique ability to flank an opponent. If you are standing at the opposite side of a target from where they did performed their last attack, you can attack with advantage. If this is the first time you attacked this target, you automatically deal critical damage on this first attack.Category:Classes